


Trust the Toad

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Into the Future [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Rayla was used to being watched whenever she visited the palace, not that she could really blame the guards for being cautious of her. But there’d been peace for over a year now and besides, if she’d wanted to kill the prince and king, they wouldn’t exactly be able to stop her. So, Rayla was used to being watched, but normally a bit different than this.Set two years after Azymondias has been returned to his mother, Rayla visits Ezran and Callum after three months away. Sorting out her own feelings and those of someone else.





	Trust the Toad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I can't do Rayla's accent...it'd end up unreadable and probably offending someone...

Rayla was used to being watched whenever she visited the palace, not that she could really blame the guards for being cautious of her. But there’d been peace for over a year now and besides, if she’d wanted to kill the prince and king, they wouldn’t exactly be able to stop her. So, Rayla was used to being watched, but normally a bit different than this.

Bait looked up at her, blinking and making slight grunting noises. He looked, almost judgemental whether or not she was just looking too much into his usual expression was still up for debate. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, she was just watching Claudia and Callum practice magic in the courtyard, she was perfectly in her right to do that.  
“I’m just making sure Claudia doesn’t slip back into bad habits,” she said, “And I haven’t seen Callum in over three months.”  
Why was she justifying herself to a glow toad?

Bait wandered over, clambering into her arms. Rayla smiled, patting his head lightly. Laughter rang up from the courtyard, Rayla tightened her arms unintentionally around Bait.  
“Wow, that’s an interesting colour Bait’s turning,” Ezran said from behind her.  
Rayla looked down, oh god, she really was crushing him.  
“Sorry,” she muttered to Bait, placing him back down.  
Ezran stepped up beside her, stroking Bait’s head.

Claudia was laughing, Rayla felt her entire body tense up.  
“You know you could talk to him,” Ez said.  
“What?”  
“You could talk to Callum,” he repeated, “I’m sure he’d want to talk to you too.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Rayla said, looking down at her hands.  
“Is this because of your argument?”  
“We didn’t have an argument,” Rayla said, crossing her arms.  
Ez didn’t even bother reply, he didn’t really need to, just shot her a look that made her feel like she was being chastised. By a twelve-year-old, a twelve-year-old king, but still a twelve-year-old.  
“You should still go talk to him,” he said.

The disagreement, Rayla wouldn’t call it an argument, happened last time she’d visited the palace. They needed a human ambassador to travel around and speak to the elves. Naturally, Callum was the first choice. He’d wanted to stay with Ezran though, helping him rule at least until he was old enough to do it by himself. When she’d thought about it afterwards, it made perfect sense, she’d been a bit annoyed. They’d offered him the opportunity to see all of Xadia, to learn magic from elves, travel around with her, and he’d said no. It had hurt, more than she’d expected it too. She’d known she was developing feelings for him, she just hadn’t realised how intense they were until that moment.

“Bait says you should tell him how you feel,” Ez said suddenly.  
“What?” Rayla said, looking down at Bait, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Ez hummed, before picking Bait up and holding him up to her face.  
“Look him in the eye and say that,” he said, “Look right into those big eyes and say you feel nothing for my brother, you may convince him.”  
Ok, she could do this. She was an assassin, trained from a very young age, she could look right at Bait and.  
“I have feelings for Callum,” just blurt everything out.  
Ez seemed surprised at this confession.  
“You were right,” he said, “You could get it out of her.”

There was a yelp and a shout from the courtyard, Rayla’s head snapped towards the noise, on high alert. Claudia had fallen backwards, Callum stood beside her, eyes wide. Suddenly bother their faces broke into bright smiles.  
“You did it!” Claudia shouted.  
“I did it!” Callum yelled, throwing his hands up in the air with excitement.  
A smiled spread across Rayla’s face without her permission, she probably looked horribly lovestruck.  
“It doesn’t matter anyway,” she said, “He seems happy enough.”  
Ez glanced between the two of them.  
“What? With Claudia? Nah, he got over his crush for her ages ago, I think the whole trying to take the egg thing, chasing us, sending shadow wolves after us killed the crush,” Ez shrugged, “Trust Bait and tell him how you feel.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Rayla said, “Happy?”  
Ez shrugged, before shouting, “That was amazing! Look who’s here!”

Callum turned, a bright victorious smile was on his face, which only seemed to grow brighter when he spotted Rayla.  
“Hey! I didn’t think you were able to visit for a while?” he asked walking over.  
“I managed to get away for a while,” she shrugged, smiling lightly, “Impressive work.”  
“Thanks,” Callum said.  
“He’s doing so well,” Claudia said brightly, “He’s going to be better than me soon.”  
Callum flushed and looked away, Rayla felt something twist in her chest.  
“I’ve not been training long enough for that,” he said.  
Claudia laughed, “Well of course not now!”  
Bait waddled in font of her, looking right at her face.  
“Callum, can I talk to you?” she said, looking over at him.  
He looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

They wove through the castle hallways, ones Rayla had never been down, not that she’d been down that many. They were elaborately decorated, classic human, but she wasn’t paying attention to that. Callum was talking brightly about what he’d been doing, Rayla was only half listening, trying to work out what she was going to say.

Callum trailed off with a laugh, Rayla hadn’t heard what he’d said, but chuckled along anyway. There was a lull in conversation, now was the time.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, slowing down to a stop.  
“Sorry?” Callum asked, stopping beside her.  
“For last time, for what I said,” she continued.  
“Oh,” Callum replied, shrugging, “No, don’t worry about it.”  
“I said stuff I regret and I’m sorry about it, just accept the apology,” Rayla said, crossing her arms.  
“Alright, alright,” Callum smiled, putting his hands up, “I accept.”

They continued walking, but in silence this time. Eventually they reached one of the balconies looking over the courtyard, Rayla stepped out onto it, sitting on the railing. Callum lent on the stone beside her, a light smile on his face. He looked so peaceful and happy. There was a grumble from beside her, Bait was stood there beside her, looking up.  
“Go away,” she hissed, “I’m handling it.”  
He blinked, Rayla gestured for him to move. He grunted before waddling off. She tucked one leg under her chin, before looking back at Callum. His face went red as he looked away, apparently he had been staring at her.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, “How about, when Ez turns sixteen, we go travelling?”  
“That’s four years away,” Rayla said.  
“That’s like a week for an Elf,” Callum replied, turning so he was leaning against the railing.  
Rayla nodded, “That’ll be nice, you’ll have to show me some towns without everyone trying to kill me.”  
“Without people trying to hunt us down,” Callum added, “I’ll show you Katolis, you show me Xandia.”  
“Sounds good.”

There was another pause, Rayla took a deep breath.  
“There was actually something else,” she said.  
Callum hummed, looking up at her. Ok, she really should have planned a head. At the very least she should’ve decided what to say.  
“I have feelings for you,” or just blurt it out, that works too.  
“You have feelings,” he said hesitantly, “For me?”  
He pointed at himself, like there was anyone else around.  
“Yes, for you,” Rayla said, “There isn’t anyone else around.”  
Callum glanced around, like there was someone else around. Sliding off the stone fence, she grabbed the top of his arms.  
“I have feeling for you, Callum, who I’m looking at, right now,” she said, looking directly at him.  
“Oh,” Callum said, “Oh.”  
Red spread across his cheeks and nose, covering his face and creeping down his neck. Rayla felt her own face heat up in response, she should probably drop her hands.

It seemed to take a minute for Callum to process, after a few minutes though, a smile started to spread across his face.  
“You have feelings for me,” he said, “I don’t believe it, I never thought. I never thought my feelings would be reciprocated.”  
“Reciprocated?” Rayla said, a smile spreading across her face.  
Callum nodded, “So…”  
“I’m going to kiss you,” she replied, moving her hands up to his shoulders.  
Callum visibly swallowed, “Ok.”

To say they were both as nervous as hell and neither had any experience, as first kisses go, it wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first attempt at a Dragon Prince fic, hopefully its alright and everyone's in character enough. Anyway, I only watched it...three days ago and i just had to write for these two. This will probably end up being a part of a series, we'll just see how it goes.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
